


Heart

by savannah_blue



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous!Sebastian, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannah_blue/pseuds/savannah_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wakes up to find the name of his celebrity crush, Broadway sensation Sebastian Smythe, etched into his skin. Blaine has no idea what's going on.</p>
<p>Soulmate AU with a twist: nobody has ever heard of soulmates and names appearing on people's skin has never happened before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to try my hand at something a bit fluffier than I've written before. This is shaping up to be a shameless rom-com-esque, fairytale with a happy ending sort of thing. I'm really liking writing it, I hope you all enjoy reading it. I have two more chapters almost completely written and two more planned out, but I think I might continue the story a bit further, we'll see. Let me know what you think :)

Blaine woke up to scratching his chest furiously. He blinked his eyes open to the early morning light and let out a loud groan. It felt like he had just fallen asleep, why was he awake at – he glanced at the clock on his night stand – barely seven in the morning on a Saturday? Especially on the Saturday following his eighteenth birthday, which had included the Warblers dragging him out to celebrate into the early hours of the morning.

He wanted to just turn over and bury himself back into his blankets, following his original plan of sleeping until noon. But his chest was itching like crazy and he couldn't seem to stop scratching at it. With a huff he threw his blankets off and lifted the hem of the Dalton sweatshirt he slept in. If he had gotten some weird rash from the weird tasting shots Jeff had forced him to drink he was going to kill his best friend for ruining his first free morning in ages.

He blinked down at his chest. There seemed to be something on the left side of his chest, right over his heart. Something written. On his chest. Blaine frowned down at the neat script. He was pretty sure he hadn't been drunk enough last night to get a tattoo and not remember it in the morning. He was also pretty sure he hadn't been so out of it when he finally crashed into bed that Jeff could have stripped him and taken a sharpie to his chest. Besides, no way was Jeff's handwriting anywhere near as nice as the one that decorated his skin.

Blaine kept blinking his eyes, sure he must be imagining things. He licked his fingers and scrubbed at the script, thinking it had to come off. He pinched himself, hoping he was dreaming. But the letters stayed etched into his skin.

So Blaine did what any sensible man would do. He started panicking. He stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, blinking at the sudden harsh light. He rushed to the mirror by the sink and pushed his chest as close to it as he could get, trying to get a closer look at _whatever the fuck that was on. His. Skin._ It didn't really look like a tattoo, the color was a lighter brown rather than the harsh black of ink. The lines of the letters were thin and delicate, like someone had taken great care in making every swirl. It really did look like someone had written on his skin. 

Blane was furiously scrubbing at the script with soap and hot water – to no effect, which was not helping his freak out – when he stopped with a start, his brain only now deciding to put together the letters following neatly each other. He squinted at the reflection, his finger following every swirl as he spelled out the two words on his chest.  _Sebastian Smythe_ .

Blaine's eyes widened. He knew who Sebastian Smythe was, of course. Everyone who had ever heard a show tune knew who Sebastian Smythe was. Sebastian Smythe, Broadway's new darling. Sebastian Smythe, Youtube sensation turned pop star turned aspiring leading man. Sebastian Smythe, most gorgeous man alive who invaded every sexy and non-sexy fantasy Blaine had had in months.

And, most importantly, Sebastian Smythe, the guy Jeff would not stop teasing him about after he found Blaine's bookmarks flooded with Youtube videos, gossip articles and vines of the star.

He was going to kill Jeff after all.

Blaine pulled his sweatshirt back over his head and rushed down the hall to Jeff's room, not even caring that the two freshmen who were crazy enough to be heading to the library with stacks of books at this ungodly hour got to see him in all of his disheveled crazy hair glory. He banged on Jeff's door and waited impatiently until the door swung open to reveal his friend blinking at him bleary eyed.

”Blaine? What...?”

Blaine pushed past Jeff into his room and swirled around to glare at his best friend.

”Ha ha, very funny, Jeff. Except it itches like crazy. What did you use to make it? And how did you even do it? And how the _fuck_ do I get it off, because this itch is seriously killing me.”

Blaine moved his hand back to scratch at his chest when he finished his tirade. Jeff just looked at him, his mouth having fallen slightly open, probably at the swear word tumbling out of his normally so dapper friend's mouth. When Blaine stared him down, Jeff backed a step and blinked at him.

”Uhm, what?”

Blaine wasn't proud of the whine he let out as he kept scratching at his chest. ”Come on, Jeff, this really isn't funny. I know you think it would be, but whatever you did, I'm having an allergic reaction or something so just  _pleasemakeitstop_ .”

Jeff frowned at Blaine. ”I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Blaine let out a frustrated groan. ”I'm going to kill you, I'm serious, this is so not funny.”

Jeff held his hands up in a placating gesture. ”Blaine, I really, honestly don't know what you're talking about.”

”The stupid fake tattoo you wrote on my chest? ' _Sebastian Smythe'_?” Blaine yanked his shirt over his head and pointed at the words on his skin. ”Ring any bells?”

Jeff stared at Blaine with big eyes. ”I didn't do that!” At Blaine's disbelieving huff, Jeff crossed his arms. ”I didn't, I promise!”

Jeff took a step forward and squinted at the words on Blaine's chest, mouthing the name and letting something between a chuckle and a snort escape before he quickly clamped his mouth shut at Blaine's glare. ”I mean, I would have, if I had come up with the idea, because that?” Jeff pointed at Blaine's chest, ”Really is funny.”

When Blaine crossed his arms and glared at his friend, Jeff threw his arms out. ”Come on, Blaine, it's even right where your heart is. Get it? Because Sebastian is in your heart. Whoever did this is a genius. Wasn't me, though.”

Blaine went from wanting to strangle Jeff – if only he didn't need his hands to keep scratching at the itch – to looking at him disbelievingly. ”You really didn't do this?”

”Nope.”

Blaie felt all the fight leave his body. ”Oh.”

Blaine sagged his shoulders, his hand absentmindedly scratching away as he bit his lip and looked at Jeff.

”So... If you didn't do this, then...What is this?” Blaine gestured widely at his chest. The panic he had felt earlier started flooding back and he looked at Jeff with big eyes.

Jeff gently grabbed Blaine's arm and Blaine let out another whine.

”Come on, scratching it only makes it worse.”

Jeff led Blaine over to his bed and pushed gently at his shoulders. ”Sit.”

Blaine slumped down and Jeff knelt down to get a better look at Blaine's chest.

”Well, I mean, someone else could have...”

Blaine cut in, noticing his voice was starting to sound just a tad hysterical. ”Really? Because Wes has such a great sense of humor, he just loves to play pranks on his friends. Or maybe sweet, kind Trent who would never hurt a fly broke into my room? Or, what, someone roofied my drink at the bar because they thought I was hot and they just had to  _give me a tattoo of a famous guy's name_ ? Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what happened...”

Jeff grabbed Blaine's hand, which had gone back to scratching frantically at his chest. ”Blaine, stop! I don't know, okay? We'll figure it out. It's Saturday, so the nurse isn't here, but we'll get you to a doctor, he'll give you something for the itch and we'll figure it out, okay?”

Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from tearing up, feeling embarrassed over how terrified he suddenly felt, not knowing what was going on. ”What if it's something... bad?”

”Bad how?”

Blaine wrung his hands in his lap. ”I don't know! But you don't just wake up with someone's name on your skin, it's not normal, and my door was locked, how could anyone even have gotten in there? Or what if it's some weird skin disease or something or...”

Jeff grabbed Blaine into a hug that cut off Blaine's panicked rambling. ”Hey, it's okay. It's going to be okay. We can ask the doctor what he thinks, okay? Just breathe. No use freaking out until you know what's going on. Okay?”

Jeff pulled back and ducked his head to meet Blaine's down turned gaze. Blaine gave a barely there nod of his head and closed his eyes. He felt exhausted. Jeff looked at him, hunched over and looking smaller than he had since first starting at Dalton. Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at Jeff with big, watery eyes.

”I'm scared. I don't understand what's going on.” 

Jeff was at a loss for what to say and just let Blaine slump back into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left comments or kudos on the first chapter :) This story is pretty different from everything I've written before, so I'm feeling a bit insecure and really appreciate everyone who lets me know they like it - subtly fishing for comments, sorry, but I really would like to know what you think of the story :)
> 
> As a disclaimer of sorts for this chapter I think I better put it out there that I don't have a tumblr. Even though I have spent hours browsing through people's blogs (Klaine gifs, anyone?), I'm no expert so there might be some inaccuracies in my representation of the world of tumblr, which I hope you'll look past :)

Blaine was sitting in the Dalton library, studying for their history exam and absentmindedly stroking his fingers over the name on his chest through his shirt. It had stopped itching after a few days, thank god, but Blaine still couldn't seem to stop touching the letters printed on his skin. The swirls of the letters had darkened from a light brown to a dark, almost black color clearly visible against his olive skin.

The doctor he had visited with Jeff in tow had been just as perplexed as he was when he pulled off his shirt and showed him the mark. Well, it had taken half the appointment to convince him Blaine was being serious. But when he had bent down to look at the script more closely he had frowned confusedly. He had been able to tell Blaine that the letters looked to be made of the pigment in his skin – a relief, Blaine supposed, at least he could stop worrying about someone having broken into his dorm room and tattooing him in his sleep. The doctor had taken a small biopsy to send for testing – the tip of an S that had taken less than a day to reappear – and given Blaine some lotion for the itch. And now all Blaine could do was try to distract himself as he waited for the results.

He had hoped reading about the political structures of the Renaissance era would provide him with a much needed distraction, but when he reread the same paragraph for the third time, still having no clue what it said, he huffed and pulled out his phone. He had avoided his dash ever since Saturday, knowing most of the tumblr blogs he followed were filled with gushing over Sebastian Smythe. He really didn't think he could take any reminders of the man who's name was written on his skin right now. When he clicked open the browser, though, he couldn't seem to stop himself and before he even knew what he was doing he was logging into his tumblr.

Blaine stared at his dash. The tiny screen of his phone was exploding with images of a shirtless Sebastian and Blaine frowned – and no, he was definitely not salivating, thank you very much. Just last month there had been a photoshoot for broadway.com with a ton of shirtless pictures released in HQ. How could one blurry picture, seemingly taken with a cheep cellphone, create a bigger riot than that? When he read the headline of the TMZ article linked all over his dash he understood how. He hurried to click on the link and gasped.

_Broadway darling Sebastian Smythe sporting new tattoo revealing boyfriend's name?– Check out the pics that show it all_

_Broadway's latest darling, current Hamilton star Sebastian Smythe was spotted yesterday morning flexing those abs we have all come to know and love at his local gym. And while we would be happy simply drooling over his sweaty body, we really need to give an extra big hug and thank you to our reader who snapped this shot of Smythe in the midst of a grueling work out._

_Lifting his shirt to swipe at his brow Smythe revealed to the world the new tattoo splashed over his pecks, the name Blaine Anderson written clear as day on his skin. Only a few weeks ago saw Smythe out dining and reportedly getting cozy with co-star Jesse St. James (click_ _ here _ _), but it seems the Broadway star has moved on and found love with someone else. Blaine Anderson must be quite the catch for Smythe to etch his name into his skin, and right above his heart. So romatic, we are swooning._ _So, sorry ladies and gents, it seems Smythe has been hiding his love and is a taken man._

_Click_ _ here _ _to see more pics. Any tips on who our elusive Blaine Anderson might be? Drop us a line_ _ here. _

Blaine stared at his phone dumbfounded. He clicked the link and swiped through every single picture in the photo gallery, not believing his eyes. He stopped to stare at the closeup of Sebastian's chest. _Blaine Anderson_ really was scrawled right over Sebastian's heart. At the exact same spot where _Sebastian Smythe_ was etched into Blaine's skin. In the exact same swirling font. What was going on? Blaine swiped through the photo's again and again, reading and rereading the article until he probably had every single sentence memorized.

And that was how Jeff found him, staring at his phone. Blaine had no idea whether he had been sitting there for minutes or hours when Jeff's voice snapped him out of his stupor. He still had to force himself to lift his gaze from his phone and look at his friend.

”Hey, man. You weren't at dinner, don't you think you're done for tonight?”

Blaine blinked at him for a few long seconds before he unfroze and shoved his phone at him.

”Jeff, you need to see this, like, right now.” He hissed and waved at his phone until Jeff grabbed it and rolled his eyes at him.

”What, Brooks Brothers have a new bowtie collection?”

”Jeff, I'm serious, look at the damn phone!”

Jeff slumped down in the chair next to Blaine and groaned. ”Fine, fine, I'm looking. What's so important that...Oh.”

Blaine started biting his nails while Jeff's eyes skimmed over the screen, his leg bouncing up and down as he waited impatiently for Jeff to finish reading. When Jeff's mouth fell open in shock and his eyes widened Blaine figured he had seen the picture and he grabbed his phone back from his friend.

”Why does he have my name on his skin? And that's not a tattoo, is it? That looks just like mine. What's going on?!” Blaine was whisper-yelling, not wanting to disturb anyone in the library even in the middle of his freak out. Jeff was patting his arm helplessly.

”I don't know, Blaine. But it has to mean something, right? I mean, you have his name, he has your name... It has to mean something.”

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes. ”Like what?”

”Like, I don't know, maybe you're meant to be together or something. You have always been completely moony-eyed over him, so that makes total sense, right?”

Blaine let out a huff. ”Don't be stupid, what, the universe just decided we would be perfect for each other and decided to give us a pointer in the right direction?”

Jeff looked at him and his eyes narrowed before he let out a squeel way too loud for a library. ”Oh my god, you totally want the universe to be playing match maker for you!”

”I do not!”

Jeff bumped their shoulders together. ”You so do. You have the hots for Smythe and you want to marry him and have his babies and ride into the sunset with him.”Jeff's voice was teasing and he was smirking at Blaine. Blaine hated him a little bit just then, mostly because he was way too accurate in his teasing. Jeff sobered up, ”Besides, it does make sense. Why else would you have his name and he yours?”

Blaine opened and closed his mouth, stuttering around what to say. Jeff threw his arm over Blaine's shoulders.

”Oh man, this is so cool.”

Blaine pushed at him. ”Stop it, that's not what this is. I'm not destined to be with Sebastian Smythe. Come on, it's _Sebastian Smythe_!”

Jeff cooed at him. ”Awww, you can't even say his name without sounding all mushy. You two are so destined to be together.”

Blaine punched him in the arm and Jeff let out a yelp, ”Ow, man, your words, not mine!”

Blaine just huffed and collected his books, doing his best to ignore Jeff doing silly faces at him. Late that night, though, Blaine couldn't stop stroking the name on his chest, imagining it was Sebastian's fingers stroking his skin.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine honestly had no idea how Jeff had managed to convince him. This was the worst idea ever in the history of ever. The Warblers were in New York for Nationals and Blaine had just snuck out of their hotel. Been dragged out of their hotel was more like it. It was a chance Blaine couldn't miss, Jeff had insisted. He would regret it if he didn't go, Jeff had said. It was really no point arguing because they both knew Blaine desperately wanted to say yes, Jeff had matter-of-factly stated. And the part of Blaine that was a hopeless romantic, combined with the part of him that was desperately lonely and aching for someone to love had relented.

So. Here he was. At the stage door of freaking Hamilton. Squeezed in between Jeff and a bunch of girls squealing shrilly in his ear every time someone from the cast appeared to greet the fans. Waiting to catch a glimpse of the man that had been on his mind ever since his name had appeared on Blaine's skin almost a month ago. Well, to be fair, Sebastian Smythe had been quite frequently on his mind already before that, but now? Blaine thought about him non stop. He dreamt about him. He fantasized about him. He even dedicated most of his solos to him quietly in his mind, a fact he would solemnly deny if anyone ever found out.

So he had let Jeff convince him to risk getting caught for breaking curfew because he really, really could not imagine not doing everything in his power to meet Sebastian even though it made no sense. He was relieved that Jeff wasn't teasing him for it, but seemed to take great joy in living vicariously through the dramatics of Blaine's life.

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by the girls next to him letting out their most high pitched squeals yet and he looked up just in time to see Sebastian Smythe himself exit the backdoor of the theater.  _ God, he was perfect _ . Sebastian turned his head in their direction – Blaine was suddenly thankful for the loud girls that apparently had managed to outsqueal the crowd and grab Sebastian's attention – and suddenly green eyes met hazel ones.

Blaine's mouth fell open and he stared at Sebastian unmoving, not even daring to blink his eyes. He suddenly felt a warmth spread inside, like someone was hugging his very soul. His heart was beating out of his chest and all he could see was Sebastian, all he could hear was blood rushing in his ears.

When Sebastian started to slowly make his way over towards them, signing a bunch of autographs on his way, but never quite taking his eyes off of Blaine, Blaine gulped nervously. In what felt like seconds, but could just as well have been minutes, hours, days, Sebastian was standing in front of Blaine, the girls next to him having quieted down to an excited murmur after having their playbills signed.

When Blaine just kept staring at him, unable to form a clear thought let alone a coherent sentence or even a stuttered ”Hi”, Jeff elbowed him in the side. Blaine barely registered it. Next to him, Jeff huffed and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and held it out to Sebastian.

”Hi! Could you maybe sign this for my friend here? He's a big fan!”

Blaine blushed scarlet and would have turned around to glare at Jeff if only he could just move his gaze away from Sebastian. Sebastian glanced over at Jeff and moved to scribble his name on the paper Jeff was holding.

”Sure, sure...”

”If you could just write, 'To Blaine'? Blaine Anderson?”

Sebastian froze with his pen poised above the paper and this time Blaine did manage to turn his head to glare at his best friend, letting out a hissed ”Jeff!”. Jeff meant well, but this was awkward as hell. The girls next to them had abruptly stopped their chattering, probably having heard Jeff. Blaine groaned internally and blushed an even deeper red, really not wanting an audience for making a complete fool of himself.

He turned back to look at Sebastian, mortified but completely unable to keep his gaze away from him for a moment longer. Sebastian was looking at him with big eyes. When Blaine opened his mouth to start rambling out something, anything, whatever he could think of to feel less like being embarrassed into the next century, Sebastian's eyes suddenly narrowed and he crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

Blaine stared with big eyes as Sebastian gave the guy standing nearby – probably the security guard judging by the size of him – a quick glance. The guy hurried over and Sebastian, his gaze staying locked on Blaine, spoke in a voice that sounded rough and shaky.

”Yes, I will be leaving now, thanks.”

The guy took one look at Blaine before starting to escort Sebastian towards one of the cars parked on the curve. When Sebastian turned away, Blaine's breaths picked up, an unexpected fear of losing sight of him when they had  _ just met _ crushing his chest. Sebastian gave Blaine one last glance over his shoulder, the expression on his face unreadable, before he moved to hurry after the security guard. 

And Blaine panicked. There really was no other explanation for the words that left his mouth next. There was no sensible explanation to it at all. His reaction made no sense whatsoever. And yet, as Sebastian hurried past the crowd at stage door, giving half hearted waves to his fans, Blaine heard his own high pitched voice carry over the noise of the crowd.

”Wait! I have your name on my chest!”

At his words, Sebastian froze. Blaine held his breath, but a second later, Sebastian kept walking, his shoulders now tense and his head bent as the murmur of the crowd grew in volume. Blaine caught something about crazy fan, and he must have imagined it, but he could have sworn it was Sebastian who muttered the words to dismiss him. And he really, physically felt like his heart was breaking even though that made no sense at all.


	4. Chapter 4

basloverindahouse: _Oh. My. God. You guys!!! I finally, finally saw Hamilton last night and it was glooorious. And Bas is so freaking gorgeous and I just kept staring at him every time he was on stage. (And the play is totally awesome, too. But, That Man. *fans herself*) And then at stage door he signed my playbill and I'm so super happy right now. There was just this crazy guy yelling something about having Bas' name on his chest and Bas got really uncomfortable and he left early, boo :( But I still got a couple of really great pictures of him, I'll post them as soon as I stop flailing :) :) <3 <3 _

dontworrybehappy: _I was standing right next to crazy guy at stage door! He claimed his name was Blaine Anderson, even though Sebastian clearly didn't know him. Like, what even was that???_

glindabee: _Some fans... Why can't they just enjoy Bas' talent without going cray-cray over him?_

mrsjanehamilton: _You guys, this is like fic gold! They have never met before, but they have each other's names tattooed on their chests, it's like fate bringing them together. <3 _

jojoscorner: @ _mrsjanehamilton, I'm squealing, that would be so romantic <3 <3 <3 _

sebastiansings: _Aaah, you guys!!! Seblaine is so for real! Remember how everyone kept waiting for Sebastian to give a statement or comment or anything when those pictures of the tattoo came out? And he never said a word and we couldn't figure out who that Blaine guy was and there was no signs that Sebastian was dating? This is why!!! Because those two are meant for each other, and the tattoos are like some magic sign proving it!_

truecolors: @ _sebastiansings, honey, you do realize that sounds a little bit insane? Although that Blaine guy is really cute, they would look adorable together. Okay, you win, I'm shipping it._

haileybailey: _He's so much cuter than that Hunter guy Sebastian used to date._

It took less than twelve hours for Blaine to become Tumblr famous, fans at stage door spreading the embarrassing tale of his meeting with Sebastian. And Blaine must be a masochist, because he could not stop reading all the posts made about him. His dash seemed to be divided into those who thought he was just some crazy fan trying to desperately get Sebastian's attention (and he had to admit, he was kinda inclined to agree with them) and those who believed his outburst to be genuine and were speculating on what the matching tattoos meant. There was even some definite Seblaine shipping happening, along with the very first Seblaine fic, which Blaine read, blushing furiously at the NC-17 parts of the story. And apparently someone had managed to snap a picture of him, which was spreading like wildfire, at which point Blaine was sure it couldn't get any worse.

Until the speculation spread to some of the trashier gossip sites. Suddenly Blaine and Sebastian and their possibly matching tattoos were news. Which had Blaine go into hiding – thank god for finals coming up, giving him a perfect excuse to stay holed up in his dorm room – while feeling awful for Sebastian who must have been bombarded with questions about his secret boyfriend slash crazy fan.

And then a woman in Missouri made headlines with pictures of the name Ken Tanaka swirled across her left breast. A few days later, a man from Texas was on the news with his high school sweetheart, sporting each other's names on their bodies.

More serious news outlets picked up on the story, slowly at first and then gaining speed, like an avalanche heading straight at Blaine. Scientists were consulted, each of them giving equally baffled answers, having no way of explaining what was happening. Every day the news reported of more people having names appearing on their skin. More pairs discovered matching names and soon stories spread of couples having instantly felt a connection when meeting. One woman even left her husband for the man who's name had appeared on her chest.

A reporter managed to track Blaine down, not being quite able to temper down his gushing over telling the story of the first known pair of people having gotten each other's names on their skin. Blaine politely refused any comments while internally freaking out. Being caught in the middle of the biggest news story to hit the country had Blaine feeling scared and overwhelmed and like his head was spinning so fast he couldn't keep up. The stories of couples with matching names finding each other and instantly connecting, sometimes romantically, other times becoming the closest of friends, had Blaine bewildered. It made no sense. Scientists could not explain it, all their tests showing nothing else than that the marks were not harmful in any way – which Blaine supposed was a relief, at least. And yet people kept getting names on their bodies and finding their matches.

Seblaine shippers, having multiplied as time went on, were going crazy. Blaine was afraid to look at his dash. Fans wrote fics of them meeting and falling madly in love. There was – some admittedly adorable – fanart of the two of them together. And it was Tumblr who alerted him to Sebastian's first tweet after weeks of complete radio silence from the usually social media savvy star.

SebastianSmytheOfficial: _So. Blaine Anderson. Hi?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaah, I feel so bad for leaving this story hanging for so long. I wrote a draft for this chapter ages ago, but I couldn't figure out how to end it and then real life became a bit exhausting. But now I'm finally on summer break and decided to finish this. I hope you guys like it :) A massive thank you to everyone who has been reading, commenting and giving kudos, you guys really are the reason I managed to push myself to finish this one. *hugs*

When Blaine pictured the two of them meeting, he sort of imagined their eyes locking and them running into each other's arms in slow motion while Adele played in the background – so he watched too many romantic comedies, sue him. In reality the nice lady at the reception of Sebastian's agency showed him into an empty conference room and he spent the next ten minutes nervously pacing back and forth, freaking out more and more with every turn until he was ready to bolt out of the room. When there was a quiet knock at the door Blaine stumbled to turn around only to come face to face with Sebastian. His soulmate. At least that was what people were calling them now.

Sebastian closed the door behind him and leaned back against the door behind him, his hands in his pockets and his lower lip between his teeth. They just looked at each other for what felt like forever. When Sebastian made no move to leave his spot at the door Blaine took a hesitant step forward and cleared his throat nervously.

”Uhm, h-hi?”

Blaine's voice echoing in the quiet room seemed to unfreeze Sebastian and he took a few steps into the room.

”Hi.” Sebastian gave a shy smile, so unlike his cocky grins or sultry looks that Blaine was familiar with from past photo shoots.

Blaine smiled back at him and rocked back uncertainly on his heels. He licked his lips and blushed when he saw Sebastian's eyes dart down to his lips. ”So, uhm...”

Before Blaine had to try to figure out what to say – why was his brain refusing to cooperate and why was this  _ so hard _ – Sebastian took a few more rushed steps forward until he was standing in front of Blaine and blurted out a rushed, ”I'm sorry.”

Blaine furrowed his brow. ”For what?”

Sebastian's gaze flicked around the room before settling back on Blaine's face. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

”That day, at stage door? I felt it as soon as I saw you. But then your friend said... And it didn't make any sense, and I didn't know what to think and I just thought you were some crazy stalker fan, and I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have... I'm sorry.”

Sebastian was looking at Blaine pleadingly and Blaine's smile softened, his own nerves taking a backseat at Sebastian's obvious distress. Sebastian let his eyes drop to the floor and Blaine ducked his head to meet his eyes.

”Hey, it's okay. You didn't know. And none of it did make sense. I would have thought I was a crazy fan, too.” Blaine let out a short chuckle. ”In fact, I did think I was going a bit crazy.”

Blaine was relieved to see a small smile return to Sebastian's face. ”You sure?”

Blaine returned Sebastian's smile. ”Promise.”

They stayed silent, just looking at each other. Blaine noticed the tiny freckles on Sebastian's nose, the speckles of green and brown in his eyes and the way his eyebrow would quirk the tiniest bit when he smiled.

Sebastian moved his hand, reaching out to touch Blaine's cheek, but stopped a few inches away, looking searchingly at Blaine.

”Can I?”

Blaine's breath hitched and he simply nodded. Sebastian let his fingertips gently trace over Blaine's cheek, cupping his face in his hand. He looked at Blaine, a look of amazement crossing his face. Blaine looked up at him with big eyes. Sebastian's voice was breathless when he spoke.

”Oh, wow, this is really real.”

Blaine could only nod his head, too busy marveling over the warmth that was spreading through his body at Sebastian's touch, his skin tingling where Sebastian's fingers had touched it.

Sebastian moved his hand downwards and looked down at Blaine's chest before looking back up at Blaine. He let his fingers graze over the soft fabric of Blaine's shirt, looking questioningly at Blaine.

”Can I see?”

Blaine's heart was pounding under Sebastian's touch and he dumbly nodded his head, letting Sebastian unbutton his shirt enough to reveal Blaine's chest. Blaine kept his eyes locked on Sebastian, who reverently moved his fingers to trace the letters on Blaine's skin, spelling out his name. When Sebastian finally tore his eyes away from Blaine's chest and looked back up at Blaine, he looked amazed. The expression on his face left Blaine breathless.

Sebastian stepped a tiny step back – Blaine had to stop himself from actually whining at the loss of heat of Sebastian's body close to his own – and gestured to his own chest.

”You want to...?”

Blaine nodded and cleared his throat, his voice still coming out rough when he replied. ”Ye-yeah.”

Sebastian pulled the t-shirt he was wearing over his head in one swift motion and Blaine couldn't help stare at all the pale skin suddenly in front of him. Until his eyes locked on the script on Sebastian's skin and he leaned forward to read his own name on Sebastian's skin.

”Wow, that really is my name.”

Blaine looked up at Sebastian, figuring he must be sporting the same amazed, stupefied look that Sebastian had moments ago if Sebastian's fond smile was any indication.

”Yeah, it really is.”

They looked at each other, silly smiles on their faces. Sebastian moved closer to Blaine and cupped his face back in his hands. He moved down and, after one last questioning look at Blaine, let his lips brush softly against Blaine's. Later Blaine would swear to Jeff that he was not exaggerating when he described the kiss as fireworks, the Earth moving and every other cliché imaginable all wrapped into one soft peck of lips.

When Sebastian pulled back – _why was he pulling back, Blaine never wanted their lips to stop touching –_ Blaine looked up at him in wonder, his heart beating furiously in his chest. He was a bit worried he was going to have a heart attack. The only thing keeping him from thinking it would be a wonderful way to go was the barrel of images suddenly assaulting his mind. Him and Sebastian cuddling on the couch, bickering about their favorite _Project Runway_ judges, throwing popcorn at each other. Walking in the park holding hands, stopping every few minutes to give each other slow kisses that would turn dirty, the two of them rushing back home to rip each other's clothes of. Blaine proudly clapping in the audience when Sebastian won the Tony he so inevitably deserved. Them moving into their first home together, painting the walls in an office-to-be-turned-into-a-nursery...

Okay, so maybe he was getting a little bit ahead of himself. A tiny little bit. Maybe. But now that they had found each other, he felt invincible and like he could take on the world. Like _they_ could take on the world. When he accidentally voiced his sappy thoughts out loud Sebastian just linked their hands together and let out a murmured ”Yeah” before he leaned back in for another kiss. Blaine stopped thinking after that.

 


End file.
